


Link in Lord of the Rings

by AlyaRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: What if Link was in Lord of the Rings? A bunch of short drabbles answering that question.





	Link in Lord of the Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of a bunch of short dabbles that my cousin Mage sent me. The ideas are all hers I'm just publishing them with her permission. Also posted on FF.N.  
> Alya Rose

Gandalf: "Run it's a Balrog!"  
Link: "Oh, don't worry I've got this."  
Gandalf: "You shall not pass!"  
Link: "Watch this!" hits the Balrog a few times and it's dead. "Too easy, what's next?"  
Legolas: "You're one crazy elf you know that right?"  
Link: "Who said I was an elf?"  
***  
Aragorn: "You're hurt, just stay still."  
Link: "Nah its nothing a little milk won't fix, do you have any?"  
***  
Merry: After a long battle pokes Link, "Oh dear, I think he's dead." A fairy comes out of a jar and revives him.  
Link: "Always carry a fairy little hobbit."  
***  
Link: "Who needs elvish rope when you've got one of these?!"  
Sam: "What in middle earth is that?!"  
Link: "Hook-shot."  
***  
Link: "Someone has stolen the light, Spirit's Light!"  
Gimli: "No lad the sun just went down."  
***  
Random Elf: "Oh what's that?  
Link: "It's an ocarina"  
Random Elf: "Can I see it?"  
Link: "Sure"  
Random elf plays a warping song and disappears.  
***  
Human: "You have the longest ears I've ever seen on an elf."  
Link: "And you have the smallest I've seen on a human."  
***  
Galadriel: "To you strange Link I give this ancient scroll."  
Link: "You're giving me a dungeon map?"  
***  
Borormir: "One simply does not walk into Mordor."  
Link: "Let me guess, poison fumes? Evil creatures and an ever watching eye?"  
Borormir: "Yes, how did you know?"  
Link: "I'm the Hero of Legend; it's kind of in my job description."  
Legolas: "Orcs patrol the eastern shores."  
Link: "You're scared of a few orcs? At least they don't resurrect if you leave one alive."  
***  
Frodo: "Has any one seen Link lately?"  
Sam: "No"  
Gandalf: "I believe he's been shrunk, be careful where you step."  
***  
Aragorn: "Run!"  
Gimli: "Why?"  
Legolas: "Link has been split into four!"  
Gimli: "The poor lad, he fought… oh there's four of him now." Gimli runs  
***  
Link: "So you say these wraiths fear fire?"  
Aragorn: "Yes"  
Link casts fire and burns all the wraiths. "Anything else you need me to do?"  
***  
Gimli: "I've seen wolves before but this be a strange one."  
Legolas: "Don't kill it!"  
Aragorn: "Why?"  
Legolas: "On second thought go ahead, it’s just Link."  
***  
Eomer: "What business does a man, a dwarf, and two elves have in the rider mark?"  
Link: "I'm no elf! Geeze man don't you recognize a hylian when you see one?"  
***  
Frodo: "Gandalf, what is Link doing to that chicken?"  
Gandalf: "Attempting to fly I believe."  
***  
Legolas: "Kill it, it’s an Orc!"  
Link: "What are you babbling about?"  
Legolas: "The thing that came out of your shadow!"  
Link: "Oh Midna? Good luck with that venture."  
***  
Link: "You know we'd get to Mordor faster if we rolled."  
Gandalf calls for Shadowfax  
Link: "I can do that too!" Plays Epona's song, huge horse comes out of nowhere.  
***  
Link: "You missed!"  
Legolas: "Yeah, your point?"  
Link: "You wouldn't have missed if you L-targeted first."  
***  
Legolas: "Final count forty two."  
Gimli: "Forty three here lad."  
Link: "You mean I missed some?"  
***  
Random Rohan person: "Best ale in all Middle Earth, try some."  
Link: "Nah that stuff doesn't work, but give me a few glasses of milk and see what happens."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you enjoyed that. I'll pass any reviews on to Mage.  
> Alya Rose


End file.
